Un tel état
by xNJx
Summary: Il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, de régler les problèmes. Mais Tony ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ce soir là, pas après tout ce temps. / Post Civil-War, Post Spider-Man Homecoming(donc spoiler pour ceux ne l'ayant pas vu) / STONY /


_**Un tel état :**_

…

NDA : Ceci est un petit One-Shot post Civil War, Post Spider-Man Homecoming(donc spoiler pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas vu) pour Callistontheweb(parce que j'avais envie oui voilà -désolée je peux pas écrire de RDJ/Tony -tmtc- mais je peux écrire ceci. J'espère que tu apprécieras)

…

Tony détestait cet endroit, détestait tout le monde de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, après tout ce temps, il détestait...arf, il se détestait de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Il aurait du savoir, oui, il aurait su.

Il avait reçu un appel de Fury dans la matinée, et Pepper l'avait forcé à répondre parce que, ces derniers temps, il passait trop de temps à travailler mais pas assez de temps à s'occuper des histoires d'Avengers et tout ça. Bon, après le vent qu'il s'était pris par Peter Parker, le seul l'unique Spider-Man, qui, après lui avoir allègrement (censure) les couilles, refusa de faire partie des Avengers. Erm, voilà. Et donc, à la suite de cela, l'Iron Man et l'Homme Araignée passaient deux fois plus de temps ensemble, le gamin avait même été invité à son mariage avec Pepper, et une chose en entraînant une autre, le temps passait.

Et depuis la Civil War, il s'était écoulé deux ans. Tony n'avait toujours pas revu Steve, n'avait pas non plus digéré cette lettre d'excuse tout à fait cruelle. Pepper avait déjà surpris Tony en train de la lire, et elle l'avait même un jour trouvée sur la table de nuit de son mari. Lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte, la feuille était froissée et légèrement humide. Non, Tony n'avait toujours pas digéré.

Alors d'accord, elle était au courant de ce que Fury manigançant et ce n'était certainement pas très sympa de sa part de prévenir Tony mais il était temps que l'homme de sa vie avance. Il avait certes déjà fait des progrès -se marier, sérieusement- mais, cette fois ci, il s'agissait de Steve.

Donc tout le monde avait été rappelé à la nouvelle base des Avengers, plus belle, plus grande que la Tour elle même. Fury avait prétexté qu'il fallait rassembler l'équipe, la recréer pour discuter de Thanos et de ses futurs projets, mais, apparemment Bruce et Thor manquaient encore à l'appel. Bruce était la première personne qu'il avait cherché dans la foule, en vain. Pour Thor, ce n'était pas pareil. Son frère était encore certainement en train de l'emmerder et puis il était devenu Roi. Sûrement.

Alors Tony déambulait dans la foule avec Pepper et sa belle bague scintillante qu'elle adorait montrer à tous les invités -hé mais Tony tu ne nous as pas invités au mariage- et puis ils tombèrent sur Peter poursuivant Happy.

« Monsieur Stark ! Madame Stark, vous êtes ravissante. J'arrive pas à y croire, regardez c'est Black Widow, il y a aussi Hawkeye, War Machine. Oh Mon Dieu serait-ce Ant-Man et, je- »

Pepper explosa de rire et attrapa le jeune par le bras, l'escortant jusqu'aux héros à qui il voulait sûrement demander des autographes. Bon, il les avait déjà rencontrés, mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances et il y a un moment. Maintenant Peter avait...erm, grandi, mûri.

Tony se resservit au buffet, optant pour de l'eau pétillante comme l'alcool ne faisait plus parti d'une denrée fréquentable à son goût. Enfin, surtout s'il souhaitait garder son calme. Il ne savait même pas comment aborder ses anciens coéquipiers, surtout lorsque ceux ci lui reprochaient de ne pas les avoir invités à son mariage. Ce qu'il voulait faire ? Les insulter, leur crier dessus, les frapper même. Mais Tony avait changé, il n'était pas un de ces gars de la Team Cap qui résolvait ça par une bagarre. Bon, peu importe. Il ne fallait plus y penser, non ? Il avait essayé, il y a deux ans, de régler tout cela amicalement, mais Steve n'avait pas écouté. Il n'était MEME PAS PRESENT ALORS A QUOI BON ?!

Et puis, Tony abandonna le buffet et sonda la foule du regard avant de se stopper net.

La salle de réception était très grande, plutôt simple, avec le fameux « A » géant sur un des murs au fond. Et, debout devant ce fameux « A »...

La main de Tony se mit à trembler, il faillit lâcher son verre, sentit ses tempes bourdonner, sa tête tourner légèrement. Steve lui sourit au loin, levant son verre dans sa direction, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au couloir adjacent. Tony comprit. Il abandonna son verre au serveur le plus proche et s'engagea lentement dans la direction prise par Captain. Sa marche était lente, pas assurée du tout. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire ? Devait-il prévenir Pepper au cas où ? Non, à quoi bon.

Steve avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, sa barbe aussi -cela lui allait plutôt bien cela dit- et il avait l'air épuisé. Tony s'adossa au mur en face de celui où se trouvait Steve puis resta silencieux. Merde, c'était quoi cette situation pourrie ? Non mais franchement. De l'autre côté du mur, les invités parlaient, échangeait, Fury briefait, Happy tentait de fuir Peter, Pepper répondait, embarrassée, que le mariage s'était fait en petit comité et Ant-Man essayait d'expliquer aux invités qu'il devait porter le costume pour devenir aussi petit qu'une fourmi.

Lorsque Tony releva les yeux de ses mains croisées, il se rendit compte que Steve regardait sa bague de fiançailles avec une expression étrange.

« Félicitations, » murmura-t-il.

Mais le ton était tellement peu sincère, ce qui fit sourire Tony hypocritement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes félicitations. »

Steve sourit tristement. « Pourtant, elles sont sincères. Je suis juste... »

« Juste quoi ? »

Captain haussa les épaules, son tee-shirt gris tendu sur ses épaules. « Déçu. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Déçu ? Déçu de quoi ? Que je sois...heureux ? »

« Tu as l'air si peu convaincu. » marmonna Steve.

A ce moment, Tony faillit lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, parce que ça représentait non seulement une insulte pour lui, mais aussi pour Pepper.

« Non. Déçu parce que j'aurais tant aimé que ce soit...nous, Tony. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié. »

Tony serra les dents. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la bague à son doigt. Il ne regrettait pas, non. Mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié...son histoire avec Steve avant tout cela. Avant que Steve ne choisisse Bucky. Les mains de Steve apparurent dans son champ de vision, sur les siennes, puis des doigts relevèrent son menton doucement.

 _Arrête le ! STOPPE LE !_ Hurlait la voix de la raison dans sa tête.

« Je suis...tellement- »

« Tais toi. Pas un mot de plus. »

Au lieu de cela, Steve posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony, délicatement. Il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu, de pardon. Tony enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Bon sang, ce qu'il lui avait manqué.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, » souffla Steve sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Tony explosa. Il le repoussa violemment, si bien que Steve percuta le mur et son poing rencontra la mâchoire du héros.

« Ne me fais plus jamais de promesses ! JE TE DETESTE STEVE ! »

Steve resta immobile. Le poing de Tony était en sang, mais cette douleur là n'était rien comparée à celle à l'intérieur de lui.

« Et moi je t'aime Tony. »

…

Fury avait déclaré que l'équipe devait se reformer car une menace planait. Tout le monde savait de qui il s'agissait, en effet. Thanos et son fameux gant. Le Colonel annonça finalement le ralliement de Peter dans leurs rangs, mais aussi celui des Gardiens de la Galaxie.

« Plus nous serons unis, plus de chance nous aurons. »

Tony sentit le regard de Steve sur lui, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de quitter la pièce, suivi par Pepper.

Dans la voiture, elle comprit qu'il fallait du temps à son mari, qu'il avait besoin de digérer. Alors elle lui prit simplement la main, mais la seule chose à laquelle Tony parvint à penser à ce moment là, c'était les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, les mains caressant les siennes et cette phrase qui allait ruiner sa vie : _« Et moi je t'aime Tony. »_

…

Un peu plus tard, Tony fut rappelé à la base des Avengers pour l'entraînement des petits nouveaux, notamment celui de Peter. Il sourit en voyant le gamin s'agiter dans tous les sens, ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était entouré des Avengers. Puis Tony aperçut Steve au loin, qui discutait avec Natasha.

Il s'approcha d'eux et fut deux fois plus surpris lorsque la Veuve Noir le prit dans ses bras. Il hésita avant de la serrer contre lui puis décida qu'après tout, elle restait une de ses collègues.

« Tu m'as manquée Tony. Et toutes mes félicitations ! »

Il sourit, ignorant royalement Steve.

« Beau boulot avec Peter ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il...avait besoin d'une figure pour le guider, je dirais. »

« Tu as très bien joué ton rôle, Tony. »

Natasha lui demanda ensuite s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Bruce, mais le silence évocateur de l'Iron Man suffit comme réponse.

« Il va bien, Natasha. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Je l'espère. »

Puis elle partit voir Sam et Clint, ce dernier toujours un peu suspicieux d'être de retour ici. Tony se sentait si mal, lui aussi, d'être ici, entouré de ses anciens amis, de ses anciens coéquipiers. Comment pouvaient-ils juste tout recommencer après...

« Tony, » commença Steve, doucement.

L'interpellé ne le regarda même pas, bien qu'à l'instant il lui aurait bien servi un regard remplit de haine qui aurait fait comprendre à cet abruti qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, subitement. Trop subitement, si bien que sa voix résonna plus fort dans la salle, que Steve sursauta légèrement et que les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

Steve les rassura du regard.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. On va pouvoir... »

« Tourner la page ? » proposa Tony, la tête penchée, le ton de sa voix encore haussé. Puis il explosa de rire.

« Recommencer. »

…

L'entraînement avait été si particulier. Se battre tous ensemble à nouveau, enfin, pas les uns contre les autres, s'entend. Tony n'avait en fait pas réellement tenu à s'entraîner mais Steve l'avait forcé. Il lui avait proposé un corps -à-corps si brutal que les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer.

« On devrait pas les arrêter ? » avait chuchoté Peter à l'oreille de Clint.

« T'as qu'à essayer toi. Je tiens à mon visage. »

En effet, les coups pleuvaient de partout. Tony bondissait sur Steve, le plaquait au sol tandis que le super-soldat repoussait le génie, tordait ses bras dans son dos.

Le soir, Tony rentra éreinté et Pepper préféra ne pas poser de questions.

Il était dans un tel état.

…

Les entraînements devinrent une habitude. Tout comme l'apogée de ceux ci, ou Tony essayait littéralement d'assassiner Steve sous les yeux de tout le monde, mais qu'il parvenait, fort heureusement, à s'arrêter lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Ensuite, la salle se vidait et tous rentraient chez eux.

Sauf cette fois où Steve le retint.

« Tony, » l'avait-il appelé, la voix suppliante.

Tony, en lui-même, ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait écouté au lieu de rentrer tout simplement chez lui. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de décoller ses pieds du sol. Une fois que Clint, le dernier, eut quitté la pièce, Steve avait franchi l'espace les séparant et avait plaqué Tony au mur le plus proche.

Le génie n'avait senti aucune menace, car il savait que si Steve aurait voulu le tuer, hé bien, il l'aurait fait depuis TRES longtemps. Au lieu de cela, ce furent les lèvres de Steve qui trouvèrent les siennes. Il s'agissait là d'un ballet sensuel, des mains de Steve qui le soulevèrent et de Tony répondant à l'appel.

 _Arrête, arrête toi tout de suite, arrête._

« Tony il faudrait qu'on parle, »

« On est vraiment en train de parler là ? »

Mais Steve ne l'écoutait déjà plus, alors Tony essayait de trouver en lui toutes les résistances possible de ne pas se laisser aller, de ne pas repenser au couple qu'ils formaient, aux nuits qu'ils avaient passé, aux baisers échangés...

« Si j'avais le pouvoir de tout changer, »

Tony gémit lorsque la main de Steve glissa dans son pantalon et attrapa ce qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps.

« Mais...tu ne l'as pas... »

Steve laissa sa bouche glisser sur le torse de son amant, après avoir ouvert la chemise et l'avait jeté par terre.

« Alors, » souffla-t-il, « ce sont des adieux... »

Tony se mordit la lèvre lorsque, cette fois ci, un doigt s'inséra en lui et que l'autre main caressa son entre-jambe si délicatement. Il ne répondit rien, sa voix trop occupée à produire des halètements, des gémissements et toute sorte de sons.

Steve défit son pantalon rapidement et s'inséra sans plus attendre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux. Tony ressentit même une certaine tristesse de le voir ainsi, mais cela ne dura qu'une nanoseconde.

« Ca fait...si longtemps. Oh mon dieu... » il commença à bouger, lentement, sûrement puis plus assurément, « tu m'as manqué Tony ! ». Il gémit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je t'aime Tony. »

Voilà de quoi le mettre dans un tel état.

…

Tony rentra donc plus tard ce soir là. Pepper l'attendait gentillement sur le canapé, ses traits déformés tout de même par l'inquiétude.

« Bon sang Tony. J'ai eu peur. Peter m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais resté avec Steve et que vous aviez l'air plutôt en colère alors...Enfin, je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« Ca va Pep, » la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne se sentait pas bien d'un côté, parce qu'il avait couché avec Steve.

Mais de l'autre côté, il se sentait mieux, parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir oublier Steve. Les adieux faites, la page arrachée. Il serra sa femme contre lui.

« Ca va mieux, maintenant. »

…

 _Un tel état, by xNJx_

 _The end._

…


End file.
